


Tie's aren't just for your neck

by Effystar



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar





	Tie's aren't just for your neck

Phil had finished his final potions lesson knowing he had enough time before dinner to find him. 

The man that made his heart skip a beat, with those thick arms that were shamefully hidden under his school uniform. 

The blonde was waiting for him outside leaning against the wall with a mischievous look spreading across his face, clearly already having a plan for the older man. Phil's eyes drape over his body taking in the dishevelled tie around his neck hanging loosely from his already unbuttoned collar.

'Hey Phil' he moves to get up from the wall moving to take his hand ' I have a plan and we have time, but we will need your tie'

Phil grins 'My tie? Oh yeah?' he gets tugged towards a semi empty hallway as Clint responds with a simple 'Yup' making sure he accentuates the P

Pulling the man into a doorway quickly, quick enough to make Phil let out a small squeak and quickly try and cover it up with a more manly cough as Clint Pulls out his wand and saying the words with ease.

'Accio Bed' grinning over to Phil as a bed appears before them and his hands move to Phil's tie pulling it loose.

'I want you to tie me up' he smirks as Phil lets out a small groan as those words go straight to his cock as his red and gold tie hangs from the mans hand.

'Jesus Clint' he grins moving to loosen the Ravenclaw tie around his lovers neck before he moves back to the bed

'Lets do this'


End file.
